Negeri di Ujung Tanduk
by YukioKasamatsu
Summary: Para penipu menjadi pemimpin, para pengkhianat menjadi pujaan. Bukan karena tidak ada lagi yang memiliki teladan, tapi mereka memutuskan menutup mata dan memilih hidup bahagia sendirian. (Bacaan yang cukup berat karena memiliki unsur politik!)


Negeri di Ujung Tanduk

 _inspirasi kisah ini adalah dari sebuah buku karya novelist favorit ku._

 _enjoy!_

Chapter 1: _Tinju Kanan Peruntuh Tembok_

 _Ruangan besar yang disulap menjadi arena pertarungan ini sangat ramai. Seruan tertahan, suara mengaduh, suara tepisan, terbanting, hingga teriakan memenuhi langit-langut ruangan. Satu-dua berseru dengan bahasa yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh orang yang berdiri disamping mereka. Wajah-wajah dan perawakan antarbangsa yang antusias. dan bercampur tegang mungkin?_

 _Pengap? tentu saja._

 _Dua petarung sedang jual-beli pukulan di tengah ruangan tinju. Tak ada ring pemisah apalagi pagar penutup. Hanya lingkaran merah diatas lantai berdiameter 3 meter? mungkin. Hey! aku datang kemari untuk bertarung. Bukan menghitung diameter arena pertarunganku nanti._

 _Ini adalah pertarungan yang mengesankan!_

 _Bugh! Duaghh!!!_

 _Bantingan dilakukan oleh seorang petarung. Membuat penonton berseru tertahan, sebagian girang berteriak, "Yes!" sebagian mengeluh, "Oh No!". hanya hitungan detik salah seorang petarung tumbang ke lantai!_

 _KO!!!!_

Aku menelan ludah, melirik jam besar diatas tiang ruangan. Hanya lima belas koma dua puluh lima detik! lawannya tumbang!

"Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran kan?" Sebuah tangan menyikut lenganku, berkata kencang, berusaha mengalahkan bising paran penonton.

Aku menoleh, menatap wajah menyebalkan disebelahku.

"Maksudku, jika kau mau, aku masih bisa membatalkan pertarungan mu. Aku bisa pergi ke mereka, mengarang-ngarang alasan. Kau sakit perut misalnya. Atau asmamu kambuh, mag kronis, diabetes! Ah! ya penyakit itu cocok untuk mu **Naruto!** hahahaha"

Sai mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa, menunjuk salah satu kerumunan, tempat beberapa anggota klub petarung yang bertindak sebagai inspektur.

"...Ah! aku tau. Kau bisa mengarang cerita tiba tiba kau terkena _Raja Singa..."_

Aku tidak akan membatalkan pertarungan," Aku menyergah Sai, memotong kalimatnya,

" _Just keep your bullshit!"_

Sai tertawa ringan, menyeka keringat di jidat.

Salah satu inspektur pertandingan meraih pengeras suara. Dengan bahasa Jepang bercampur Inggris yang sama fasihnya, dia berseru tentang pertarungan baru selesai.

"Luar biasa! Pertarungan yang luar biasa, _ladies and gentlemens. well,_ simpan teriakan kalian. Pertarungan kedua akan segera tiba. Kami sudah menyiapkan sang penantang lokal yang menunggu giliran bertarung sejak enam bulan!" Wajah sang inspektur sangat antusias, begitu juga para penonton.

" _Ladies and gentlemen._ ini sungguh sebuah kejutan! Kalian pasti suka."

Pemenang pertarungan yang sebelumnya, masih bertahan di tengah lingkaran merah dan menolak kursi yang telah disediakan. Tatapan matanya tajam, gestur wajahnya sangat tenang. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh situasi sekitar. Sementara penantangnya yang baru bersiap ditepi lapangan. Dia memasang sarung tinju tipis dan pelindung kepala. Beberapa orang berseru menyemangati, menepuk-nepuk bahu.

Suasana semakin panas!

"Lee! Lee!"

Nama sang juara bertahan diteriakkan ramai -ramai.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,_ inilah pertarungan kedua malam ini. Sang juara bertahan, Rock Lee!, menghadapi sang penantang lokal, Sora."

Aku menelan ludah. Enam tahun mengikuti klub petarung di Tokyo, belum pernah aku melihat seorang petarung yang begitu terkendali dihadapanku. Bukan postur tubuhnya yang gagah meyakinkan atau gerakan tangannya yang gesit mematikan. Tapi, sikap dan kehormatanlah yang membedakan seorang petarung pemberani dan pengecut. Aku tidak tahu seberapa terhormat juara bertahan yang berdiri gagah di tengah lingkaran tersebut. Aku baru mengetahuinya malam ini. Namun, seolah-olah dia memiliki sikapn yang menakjubkan.

 _Karisma? Maybe._

Kedua petarung menempelkan tinju. Inspektur pertandingan berseru singkat tentang peraturan, mengangkat tangannya, dan memberikan tanda. Saat ia mundur...

 _Pertandingan Dimulai!!!!!_

Sang penantang mengambil inisiatif menyerang terlebih dahulu. Berputar-putat di tepi lingkaran maerah. Kakinya lincah. Mulai mendekati sasaran. Gerakannya cukup cepat . Dua, tiga, empat pukulan terkirim. Sang juara bertahan menghindari dua tinju sekaligus, tenang menangkis dua tinju yang lainnya. Lantas tanpa perlu mengambil kuda-kuda, dia bergerak maju, menyelinap di antara pukulan lawan, dan menghujamkan tinju kanannya, sepersekian detik...

 _Sebelum lawannya menyadari. bahwa pertarungan telah usai sejak awal ia masuk ke arena._

 _bugghh!_

 _headshot!_

Selesai sudah. KO!!

Suara penonton riuh di langit-langut ruangan. mereka telah melihat sebuah pertandingan yang menakjubkan.

Aku mengusap rambut.

"Dia benar-benar gila!" Sai untuk kesekian kalinya menyikut lenganku, kali ini suaranya terdengar cenas. Sepertinya ada yang menekan tombol panik dikepalanya? entahlah.

Aku menggeleng. Dia petarung sejati. Monster tidak bertarung dengan ketenangan luar biasa dan kalkulasi matang seperti itu. Jelas sebutan monster tidak cocok dengan rambut mangkok dan wajah bersahabat miliknya. Dia lebih mirip seorang bintang film kung fu jaman dulu dibandingkan petarung dengan gelar monster.

"Astaga! hanya 6 detik. Itu rekor tercepat di Negeri China ini." Sai benar-benar panik.

" _Seriously? You have to be carefull._ Musuhmu saat ini adalah seekor singa."

Aku menoleh. "Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

" _Well_ , maksudku, aku tidak mau repot membawamu kerumah sakit malam-malam seperti ini di negeri orang. Jadi jangan sampai kau pingsang, patah tulang, atau cacar? hahaha. Intinya kau harus menang!"

Aku melotot. Sejak kapan Sai terlihat khawatir? Bukankah sejak tadi sore, saat kami bertemu di salah satu restoran berbintang di Makau, Sai terus-terusan tertawa, riang dengan prospek pertandingan malam ini? Hei, bukankah sebenarnya sejak tiga minggu lalu, saat dia nyatakan ide gila ini, Sai masih menganggap ini lelucon yang menarik?

"Kau pastu bosan dengan pertarungan itu-itu saja di klub kita, Naruto?" Kami berbicara ringan menghabiskan waktu setelah jam kerja

"Nah, aku punya ide hebat, kawan. Kau tidak akan mampu menolaknya!"

 _maka meluncurlah rencana itu._

Sai benar atas dua hal: Pertama, ide hebatnya benar benar gila; Kedua, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bahkan aku menyutujinya mentah-mentah. 

"Aku akan mempersiapkan pertarungan terbesar untukmu, Naruto. _Relax, bro!_ Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Mereka pasti tertarik mendengar petarung tidak terkalahkan selama dua tahun dari klub petarung Tokyo akan datang. itu berita besar, tinggal kutambah-tambahkan bumbu dramatis, seperti tinju kanan mu bisa meruntuhkan tembok atau sorot matamu bisa menghancurkan baja. Kita bahkan busa menjual habis tiket pertunjukan!." Sai tertawa atas gurauannya-- yang tidak lucu.

Tentu saja tidak lucu. Bahkan di Tokyo, kami merahasiakan banyak hal. Tidak ada yang membicarakan klub saat bertemu di dunia pekerjaan. Tahu sama tahu. Apapun yang terjadi di klub hanya berada di arena pertandingan.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak pembicaraan itu, aku berangkat sehari lebih cepat dibanding Sai. Kedatangan ku sekaligus menghadiri konferensi internasional tentang komunikasi politik di Hong Kong, kemudian menyebrang menuju Makau. Sai menyusul tadi siang langsung dari Tokyo. Kami berjanji bertemu di salah satu restoran hotel berbintang pada pukul 6 sore, lalu bersama-sama menuju lokasi klub petarung.

Meski aku tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang siapa yang akan kuhadapi, aku menyambut pertarungan ini dengan baik, melakukan persiapan, berlatih lebih rutin dan disiplin selama tiga minggu terakhir. Sai tidak menjelaskan banyak.

"Dalam lima hal, empat diantaranya dia memiliki kesamaan denganmu, Naruto. Dia tak terkalahkan. Penerus salah satu konglomerasi terbesar di Hong Kong. Pemilik banyak gedung dan bisnis properti di kawasan Asia Pasifik, terutama Hong Kong dan Makau. Mantan anggota militan sama sepertim-...

"Namanya?" Aku memotong perkataanya.

"Lee. Dia pintar, Jago berkelahi, suka mengebut, dan pernah aktif di pasukan elite PBB selama delapan belas bulan. Beda denganmu yang hanya 10 bulan. Apapun di resumemu, dia juga memilikinya, sama." Sai tertawa -aku tidak. 

"Nah, satu hal yang sangat membedakan kalian, dia sudah menikah dan bahagia dengan dua putri kembarnya yang berusia lima tahun. Kau rasa-rasanya tidak punya prospek akan menikah lima tahun kedepan kan?"

Itu _briefing_ Sai saat kami menumpang taksi limusin menuju gedung klub petarung.

Dugaanku benar. Klub petarung itu berada di salah satu bangunan hotel paling mewah di Makau. Tapi tetap saja sulit membayangkan, mereka ternyata menyewa satu sayap sendiri, menyulapnya menjadi arena pertarungan, menyatu dengan jaringan kasino besar. Pintu masuknya bahkan berada di antara keramaian orang berjudi. Tidak semua orang bisa melewati pintu masuknya. Orang yang melintas akan mengira bahwa itu adalah ruangan pejudi kelas atas, bukan level mereka.

Sai melintasi dua penjaga berbadan kekar di pintu masuk dengan mudah, tanpa perlu memperkenalkan diri apalagu menunjukkan kartu identitas--sepertinya dia memang pernah kesini. Sai berjalan di depan, melintasi ruangan yang telah dipenuhi anggota klub, mengajakku berkenalan dengan inspektur pertandingan dan petinggi klub lainnya. 

Setelah basa-basi perkenalan, menikmati _welcome drink_ yang diantarkan pelayan klub, salah satu petinggi klub Makau bertanya dengan intonasi serius, sedikit kagum menatapku. "Senang akhirnya kau datang kemari, Naruto. Bersedia melakukan pertarungan melawan petarung terbaik di klub kami. _Anyway,_ bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu yang tiga minggu terakhir ini selalu muncul di kepala?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa benar kau bisa meruntuhkan tembok hanya dengan tinju kananmu, Naruto?"

Aku hampir tersedak, kehabisan kata. Sai yang berdiri disebelahku hanya tertawa lebar dengan wajah tak berdosa.

TBC

dikomen!


End file.
